Incomplete original
by StarskyluvsFang14
Summary: When the new bird kid, Bethany, arrives, things go haywire.Who does she say she is? Lots of OCs and FAXness. Also, some OC/OC action. :ORIGINAL VERSION OF STARSKYLUVSFANG14'S INCOMPLETE:
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, wow… Been a while. I'll bet all you guys who first viewed and favorite this story are excited! I am too, honestly. My writing has been…off, lately. I'm so happy to finally have something that I'm comfortable with. (: **

**Thank you guys! I really didn't appreciate you all enough when I decided to do a crappy redo of this. You have **_**no idea**_** how bad I feel about that. **

**Anywho, I hope this makes you happy(:**

_-Starsky_

**Max POV:**  
I sighed as I saw Fang pass by my room with the door opened widely. I didn't know where all of these emotions were suddenly coming from. It was like someone had suddenly flipped on all the lights inside my head for the first time, and then I actually started to see Fang. At first he was just some other person that lived in my life. Then he got the spotlight shown on him, his smooth, flawless face; his square, set shoulders; his long, sexy, shaggy hair…his abs… Oh shit. I totally forgot about Angel, my baby girl who could hear my every thought.  
_Angel, you didn't hear a word._ I said in my no bullshit tone of voice.  
_Aye, aye captain._ I could hear her giggling.  
This sucks. Now my sweet little Angel knew exactly how I felt about Fang.  
I think he heard my longing sigh and he stopped walking. He backed up to the doorframe and leaned inside my room.  
"Need something?" He had his serious, sexy look on his face. That made me shudder on the inside. Crap, I forgot about Angel again. I could hear her giggling.  
"Nope." I said all calm and cool. I sat there in the middle of my bed, just staring deep into his bottomless black eyes. He stared right back at me, I was assuming looking deep into my eyes too. I think we were having a moment. I couldn't think straight, or hear or see anything else around me, only him.  
Then, tearing our moment to shreds, Nudge ran up beside Fang, hanging on the other side of the doorframe, and said," Max, could you come here a minute?" I quickly shook my head, trying to come out of the trance, and nodded at her. I quickly jumped out of bed and she led me to the bathroom. It was her time of the month, and she still needed a little help from me, the period expertise.  
When we were done with that, I ruffled her curly hair and said, "'Night, Kiddo." She smiled and ran off to her room. I watched her close the door behind her, and then turned around, running into Mr. Sexy Emo Kid. I just stood there a moment, frozen. I felt every one of his ginormous pecks and rocks hard abs. That made me shudder slightly and feel all tingly. Fang simply said, "Sorry." and walked around me, leaving me standing in the hall, still tingly. I sighed, shook out of it, and tippy-toe ran to my room, shutting the door firmly behind me. I quickly got over the tingliness and stripped down to take a shower.  
The shower felt so nice and relaxing, I almost wanted another one. I walked out of the bathroom and to my dresser. Arg, there is nothing clean! Then I found the only pajamas in my dresser. I never wore them. Wanna know why? The pajamas I was holding in my hands were horrible. They were really short and tight booty shorts that were comfy to sleep in. They were white with pink polka dots and they said "Booty Meat" on the ass. The top was a spaghetti strap, way too short and also very tight and pink. It also showed a lot of my boobs. Ugh, how much I hated pink, I can't even tell you I hated the color so much. Now you know why I never wear them, especially with guys in the house. I gagged a little bit at the pjs then took out a pair of underwear. I slipped my clothes on and tried not to look in the mirror or at my body. I just felt so naked and exposed wearing this crap. I sighed and jumped into bed and under the safety covers that covered up my exposed body. Oh, man, it was so hot in here. I'll just have to deal. 

**Fang POV:**

I came back upstairs after eating my midnight bowl of cereal and went in my room. Almost. I stopped at Max's door, hearing the shower running and her humming. I stood there a few minutes listening to the peaceful sound of her humming, like a lullaby, almost wanting me to walk in there, rip open the shower curtain and caress her beautiful, rocking body. Touching every inch of her, and doing God knows what else. I pictured what she would look like naked, and stopped. This was Max, the girl who was my best friend and always has been. I felt like such a creep thinking that and also a stalker for standing here at her door, listening to what was going on.  
_Fang, what's a stalker?_ I jumped when I heard Angel's voice in my head.  
_Uh…nothing. Go back to sleep._  
Okay. It felt private inside my head again, so I was free to daydream about Max again…  
Then I heard the shower turn off. I quickly got a hold on myself and snuck back silently to my room. I plopped down on my silky black bedspread and turned up my rock CD on the boom box. I was just going to wait a couple of hours and sneak into Max's room, invisibly.

It was two in the morning and complete silence, except for my music. I turned that down and silently hopped out of bed and wandered out in the hall towards Max's room. I stopped at her door and listened, utter silence. I turned on my invisibility and crept into her room. What I saw lying in that bed pretty much made my eyes bug out of my head. My breathing started coming in quick rasps and I had to hold onto the dresser for support. What fine looking piece of meat that was lying in that bed named Max, was the hottest shit I've almost ever seen. She had her hands tucked under her face on one side and her legs were curled up to her chest. She had really short shorts on with polka dots and "Booty Meat" written on her perfectly round and tight ass. I looked up farther to see her shirt was riding half way up her stomach showing her great abs. Then a little bit higher, I had to hiss in a tiny breath. Her shirt was very, very low cut and more than half of her boob was hanging out. I think I was going to start hyperventilating. Then she groaned and rolled over to her back. I almost fainted. Her body was curved in an S and her hands above her head. Her shirt rode up a bit more and it also went down, showing pretty much her whole boob except her nipple. I took in a shuddering breath. I wanted to touch her so bad right now, just run my hands along the length of her and press my lips to her slightly parted, moist looking lips. I moaned a little in longing. I wanted to stay here forever, watching her sleep real sexy.  
Very slowly, I walked over to her bed. I leaned over and ran my fingertips along her cheek and her lips. She unconsciously reached down and smoothed out her face and giggled a little bit. I smiled at that then walked towards the door before I start doing other things you don't want to hear.  
**Max POV:**  
I woke up in the morning feeling someone else in my room. I looked all around and didn't see anything, so I just shrugged and trudged over to my door. Then I froze. I could have sworn I heard someone else breathing besides me. I still didn't see anybody so I just walked out the door. I partly ran down the stairs, smelling bacon, and busted into the kitchen. Then I heard a lot of silverware clattering against plates. I looked around to see Gazzy with his mouth hanging open and half full of food and his hand was frozen over his fork. Angel and Nudge were sitting in front of their plates looking at me wide-eyed.  
"What the hell happened?" Iggy asked. He was confused because he's blind, and I was also a little confused. I could see shock come over Iggy's face, then I looked at Angel and she had a glazed over look. I looked down at myself then immediately felt self-conscious. I was still wearing those awful pajamas from last night. I then flushed a deep scarlet and started to run out of the kitchen…right into Fang. He was in the doorway of the kitchen, blocking my only exit. I backed up away from him, not feeling very comfortable that close. He then looked me up and down and his eyes widened about a fraction of an inch. He had that _Holy Shit!_ expression on his face. I then noted that he was looking directly at breasts. I folded my arms over my chest and pushed my way past him. I could feel everyone's eyes on my back, or my butt, but I just kept running up the stairs.  
That was so freaking embarrassing! I have never had anyone look at me like that before and I hated it. I was supposed to be the alpha of this flock, not some underdressed slut! I quickly stripped down to my underwear and ran to the closet to grab some decent clothes. I didn't want to be underdressed again so I pulled on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a red tank top. The jeans just made me really hot, but I didn't want to be exposed again. I put some flip-flops on and ran back down the stairs.  
Everyone had continued what they were doing. Gazzy was stuffing the rest of his bacon in his mouth, Angel and Nudge were taking turns pouring syrup on their pancakes, Iggy cooking even more bacon for me, I guess, and Fang was sitting there looking at me. I gave him the Screw off look and went to sit down beside him. I cleared his throat and started to eat his eggs. Then Iggy came over and set a plate in front of me, bacon and scrambled eggs. I was starting to drool over my plate, then I scarfed it down. Oh, my God, this was good. I finished my plate in about thirty seconds then pushed away from the table and went outside.  
I just wanted to stretch my wings out and fly around a bit. I ran a few feet, then I jumped up into the air, pushing out my wings and down stroked hard. Then up, now down. I did that over and over again, then I was a couple hundred feet off the ground. Then I zipped away until our house was just a speckle in the distance.  
I came back in time for lunch. I swooped down to the ground and had to run a little to stop. I pulled my wings in then went back inside. Iggy was cooking grilled ham and cheese, about twenty of them. Mmm, it smelt so wonderful! "Smells good, Ig." I said and patted him on the back.  
Then I went into the living room, waiting for lunch. I plopped down on one side of the couch and flipped the TV on. Ooh, one of my new favorite shows, Mad TV. That show was so funny. I was in the middle of watching a part in the show with this guy named Stewart, who was supposed to be a little kid, when Fang walked in. He walked past me, in the way of the TV, and sat down beside me to my right. Automatically, my heart started beating faster and my palms got all sweaty. I tried not to even glance over at his direction, my eyes glued to the comedy on the TV.  
"Hey, Max." Fang said.  
"Hey." was all I managed to say.  
From the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me from the corner of his eye. I quickly averted my eyes back to the TV. I laughed quietly at a part and I could see Fang give a small smile. Just then an absolutely HILARIOUS part came on and I busted out laughing. I could hear Fang laughing too, very unusual. Then we started to calm down from all of the laughing. Then Fang stretched his arms up above his head and yawned, which sounded fake. Then instead of putting his arms directly back down beside him, one started to go out to his left, towards me. It went over and behind my head, resting lightly on my shoulders. I looked down to see his hand dangling there from my left shoulder. Then I looked up and at the TV, trying to ignore him and the fact that my heart was jack hammering against my chest, making it hurt.  
"Lunch time!" a voice yelled coming into the living room, where Fang was hanging all over me. I got panicked. But then he walked in the room, just Iggy, thank God. He's blind so he didn't suspect anything. Fang slowly slid his arm off of my shoulders, lingered on my arm a little longer than necessary, stood up and walked away. I was kind of frozen to the couch, panic slowly subsiding. I pushed off the couch and followed Fang and Iggy into the kitchen. I sat down at the table and Fang sat down beside me. I just ignored him and paid attention to the four crispy and golden sandwiches in front of me. I licked my lips hungrily and dug in.  
That was some good eats. I pushed away from the table and put my plate in the sink and went back to watching TV. I was feeling real lazy today, probably because Mother Nature was giving me my monthly present again. Then I started to have real bad cramps. I hissed in a breath and clutched my hands over my stomach. Ow! I was grimacing in pain. Finally I decide I didn't want the flock suffering with me, so I headed up to my room to take the pain alone. I went to my bathroom and took some pills then went back to lie down on my bed. I lay on my side, clutching my stomach, with my knees up to my chest.  
You've had worse than this, Max, I told myself, just deal with it.  
Then I heard a soft knock on my door. Go away! I thought to myself, but I didn't say it. I just ignored the knocking at my door, but they just had to stick their big butt head in my door, sticking their nose all up in my business. "Max, are you okay?" It was a sweet, gentle voice, all silky and velvet. Fang, of course. Why doesn't he just leave me the freak alone? Ugh, I can never have any privacy.  
"Yeah." I lied. But he didn't seem to believe it. He walked right in anyway and sat down next to me while I was still lying down. I covered my face up with the pillow and closed my eyes. I didn't want him in here right now, while I was having PMS. I was already starting to feel pissy. Stupid period.  
He pulled the pillow off my face and asked, "What's wrong?" I groaned and looked straight ahead, into my bathroom.  
"Nothing." But he knew me better. He gave me a pity filled expression and looked away.  
"Please tell me Max?" he asked.  
I sighed. "It's nothing you can help." I mumbled.  
"I bet I can." He said real confidently.  
"Yea, right."  
Then he started to rub my back, in between my wings, the lower part of my back, my arm. Then he started to lightly run his hand over my ribs, which made it a little hard to breathe or function normally. Then he started pushing down harder and moving his hands faster. AAH! He's tickling me! I couldn't help it. I screamed and started to laugh maniacally. I rolled over on my back and was having a hard time breathing. "Fang…STOP…that's…cheating!" I managed to say in between laughing spasms.  
I tried to tickle him back, but he stopped tickling me and grabbed both my wrists. "Nice try." he said. Then he switched my wrists to one of his hands and used the other to tickle me one last time. He said "Told you I'd make you feel better." Then he stopped and let me go. I was still having a hard time breathing. My breathing was coming in gasps, making me dizzy. He just sat there, smirking at me.  
"You are going to pay for this someday. But…thanks for making me feel a little better." I said with a small smile.  
"You're welcome. Anytime." He smiled a little. Then he leaned over, kissed me on the cheek, stood up, and walked out my room. I actually did feel better. Wow, he's good at cheering me up. He always does. His face just brightens up my day. He was like the sun and the moon. Whenever I was feeling lost or lonely or depressed, he always made the world a lot brighter and I didn't feel so bad anymore.  
I jumped up off my bed after a few minutes and headed down to the living room. It was real dark in there. The whole flock was there watching some Nickelodeon show. Fang and Iggy didn't seem too interested, but the kids were staring at the TV with their mouths slightly open. Fang heard my entrance and looked up at me and smiled a little bit, happy to see me feeling better. I knew Iggy heard me, but he just ignored me. I looked around for a place to sit. The couch was completely full with the kids and Iggy had the small chair to himself. Fang was sitting in the big La-Z-boy with about enough room for two people. He smiled and scooted over, patting the seat beside him. I groaned and went over to sit down beside him. I gave him a quizzical look and he patted the seat again. I rolled my eyes and squeezed beside him in the chair. It was a little uncomfortable being this close to him, but I managed to ignore that feeling and pay attention to the retarded kid's show.  
It's not retarded. I heard Angel's voice say inside my head. I just rolled my eyes and tried to pay attention to the show, with Fang touching me, heat radiating off his skin, and the sweet smell of…perfume? Who would be wearing perfume? I leaned over to smell Iggy in the seat beside us, nope. But he gave me a what the hell? expression and I just rolled my eyes at him. Then I sat back in my seat and waited a few seconds. Then I looked at Fang. He was intently watching the TV, so I leaned over and leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt him stiffen a bit, but I ignored that. No, I wasn't doing this for affection; I was just doing this to check for perfume. I inhaled real deep on his shoulder. What the hell? He smelled sickly sweet like…Perfume! Oh, my God! Why the hell was he wearing perfume, or cologne? He smelled good enough already, why did he have to wear that crap? And where the hell did he get it? Ha ha, that's kinda funny. Fang smelling so nice, HA!  
I leaned over Fang's suddenly stiffening body and whispered real close to his ear, "You smell good." I breathed it out into is ear and he seemed to shiver a little at the feel of it on his ear. I smiled at that and then whispered, "Why the hell are you wearing cologne?" a little bit louder and made him turn in my direction. I sat back and stared at him, waiting for an answer. He just shrugged and turned back to the TV. I sighed in frustration and turned to the TV. Typical Fang. My eyes started to wander around the room, getting real bored. Then they landed on the clock. Wow, time goes by fast. It was already about time for dinner. "Who wants some pizza?" I said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
Everyone looked at me with excited eyes and big smiles, except Fang, of course. "We're getting PIZZA?" Nudge yelled. I just nodded at her and got up. I could hear her scream/squealing in the living as I left to call and order a pizza. So, I called about that and hung up the phone then walked back into the living room.  
"Iggy, you and the kids go pick up the pizza and a movie. Fang you can go too." I said with authority.  
"I'd rather not go." Fang said.  
"Alright, then, get going kids!" I said, giving Iggy the money. Then Iggy and the young'ns walked out the door and flew up into the night sky. I watched to make sure they were gone from the door and then shut it. I then turned to look at Fang. "So…what now?" I didn't want to sit around and watch some crappy TV shows till they got back or just sit around being bored. Fang shrugged and then slumped down in the chair. Thanks for the suggestions Fang.  
I was a little thirsty right now, so I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. That cup of Hardee's iced tea looked good. I pulled that out and started sipping on that. Mmm, that is so good. I ended up drinking the whole cup and it was a full cup. I threw the cup away and skipped back to the living room. I hopped onto the couch and lied down. I sat there for a few minutes, staring at my toes 'cause I was bored as heck. Then I started to feel jumpy, like ants in my pants. I had to move. So, I threw myself off the couch, bouncing on my toes trying to think of something to do. I suddenly had the urge to run. I ran out the living room to the kitchen, a lap around there, and back to the living room again. I still felt twitchy. "Hmm…" I said bouncing in my toes again. Music! Music sounds good. I ran over to the radio and turned it on, switching it to a station that was bassy and made me feel vibrations through my chest. I went to go sit on the couch and bob my head to the music. I think I was scaring Fang 'cause he was looking at me funny. I had to giggle at that. I hardly ever saw him look like that. Then I felt even more ancy. I started bouncing up and down in my seat, wanting to get up and do something. I stood up on the couch and started bouncing on the cushions. Then I ran across the couch jumped down in front of the radio, and turned it up even more. I don't know why, but I suddenly had the urge to dance. So I hopped into the middle of the living room and started randomly dancing to the happy beat. Then it got happier and I dance/hopped all around the house until I got back to living room and another song came on. I went over to the stereo and turned it down. I was a little low on energy now. Panting, I went to go lay down on the couch. Then I heard the phone ring. I groaned and reluctantly got up off the couch and snatched it off the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Max!" it was Mom! I loved that woman.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could visit you sometime this week. I need to talk to you, in person."

"Sure."

"Bye!"

"Bye!" then I hung up the phone with a smile on my face. I skipped back into the living room and hopped onto the couch. Fang raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes. "Mom's comin' sometime this week. Got a problem then bite me."

"Okay." He said and then I saw, out of the corner of my eye, him getting up slowly, trying to sneak. But I saw him and I jumped up off the couch before he could get to me. He turned his head sideways in my direction and gave me a mischievous grin. Uh-oh. Then he started running towards me. I let out a girly screech and ran out the sliding glass doors to the back yard. I was getting ready to take off, but was too slow. I felt something knock into the back of me and I landed belly-down on the ground with an _oof._ Then I started laughing, and I also felt Fang laughing on top of me, his hot breath on my neck. I started to get goose bumps. I shoved him off of me and stood up, brushing the grass off of me. I helped Fang up then brushed the grass off his back. Then I gave one last giggle and ran back into the house with Fang on my tail. When we got inside Iggy and the kids were already there.

We ate all five boxes of pizza and I decided it was time for us to go to bed. After I tucked the kids in I went to my room and plopped down on my comfy bed. I immediately fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to screaming and water splashing. I rubbed my eyes so I could see better then walked over to my window. Everyone was outside in the pool. I yawned and went to go brush my hair out and put on a bikini. I didn't have any other bathing suits. So, I pulled on my yellow with red polka dots bikini and some shorts and tank top and went downstairs. First I grabbed a banana and a cup of water and walked outside into the daylight.  
It was really bright to be morning. I walked over to the pool area where all the screaming was coming from. Then I walked over to the other side of the pool where Fang was sitting watching the kids. I looked over at him, a little embarrassed about last night, then he looked up at me and I quickly looked away and sat in the chair next to him. I set my stuff down on the table to my left, except the banana. I was pretty hungry. I stripped down the banana peel, peeking from the corner of my eye at Fang, and then took a slow bite. A really slow bite, sucking my lips to the banana. Then I closed my eyes and chewed on the banana, it was so good. I opened my eyes real slowly, peeking a glance at Fang. He was biting his lip a little, glaring at the swimming pool. I finished my banana and got thirsty. I put the banana peel down on the table and picked up my cup of ice water. I chugged that down with nothing but the ice left. I took a piece of ice out of the cup and started rubbing it on my neck. Then I moved lower, to my chest. Then even lower, in between my boobs. "It's so hot out here." When I said this, Fang looked over at me. He couldn't help but look where my hand was rubbing. It sounded like he hissed in a breath. His bottom lip was white from the pressure of his teeth.  
"Max!" I opened my eyes to see Nudge standing in front of me in the pool. She had a begging look on her face. "Will you pretty please swim with us?" she had her bottom lip jutted out and Bambi eyes. Oh, no.  
"Sure, sweetie." I said. I stood up from my chair and walked over to the edge of the pool. I sucked in a deep breath and started to take my tank top off. I saw Gazzy freeze in place and stare at me, his mouth hanging open. I looked away from him and slid my shorts off. Gazzy's mouth fell open even wider. I saw Angel smack him. I just rolled my eyes and turned to go walk down the steps in the pool. I didn't want to jump into freezing cold water. I just got a glimpse of Fang's face when I turned. His mouth was open the slightest bit and his eyes were wider by about half an inch. I rolled my eyes at him too and kept on walking towards the steps. Then I got there, held onto the handrail, and went down the steps. It felt so good, but it was freezing! I shivered a little bit and started to get goose bumps.  
"Max, come on!" Nudge yelled, and then she splashed me. Oh…no…she…did…NOT! I just stood there frozen for a minute, shocked. Then I got a small evil grin on my face. I hopped back out and went over to my chair and table area. I grabbed my cup off the table and jumped back in the pool, teeth chattering from the cold. Then I scooped up a bunch of water in the cup and snuck up behind Nudge. She was too busy playing with Angel. Then I raised the cup over her head and poured it all out, ice and all. She stood there frozen, shocked.  
Then she shrieked very loud. After about thirty seconds of screaming, she turned very slowly to face me. She had anger in her eyes. "It is on, Maximum Ride." she growled at me.  
I smiled evilly and said, "Bring it." Then I started to back away. Just as she was about to splash me again, I jumped into the air and pushed out my wings. Then I pushed down hard and kept on flapping. Nudge was looking at me with her face scrunched up and I had to laugh.  
"Cheater!" Nudge yelled up at me. I flew over to the house and went inside. Hmm…what to do now? I went over to the cupboard and looked through it. Yes, a pot! I pulled out the pot and filled it up with cold water. It was a little heavy, but I could handle it. I went out the front way so nobody saw me and I flapped myself into the air. The water was spilling everywhere, but, whatever. I flew over the swimming pool and started to lower myself down. I flew directly above Nudge, a few feet above her head. I did a "shh" motion to Fang then dumped it all on Nudge's head. She froze what she was doing and looked slowly up at me. I grinned widely at her. She shrieked and I flew away inside. I busted up laughing in there. I was still laughing while I walked over to the living room couch. Before I lied down though, I had to put towel on the couch so I wouldn't get it wet. Then I lied down and turned the TV on with the remote, still laughing. It was so fun to pick on Nudge.  
As I was watching a show, I faintly heard wings flapping outside. Maybe Nudge came to get her revenge. I heard the sliding glass door open and heavy footsteps walk in. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins, waiting for the ambush. A tall, dark silhouette walked into the room. I was going to pretend not to notice and then block her attack when she got close enough. I let her get about a foot away from me, then I pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. As I was on top of her, I noticed it wasn't her. Or even a girl. It was Fang. No wonder she looked so tall. Oops. I was sitting there on top of him and he was looking at me with one eyebrow raised. I had his arms pinned to the ground and I was sitting on top of his chest. I loosened my grip on him a little bit and said, "Thought you were Nudge." Then I started to get off of him, a little embarrassed. He stood up too and I noticed I got his black tank top wet from my bathing suit. I giggled a little and went to go lay back down on the towel couch.  
"Max, why don't you come back outside with me?" Fang said.  
I looked at him and said, "Sure."  
"Okay, I just came in here to ask you that." Then he turned and started walking with me right behind him.  
We were a few feet away from the pool, when suddenly I felt big hands on my shoulders. I looked up and Fang was smirking at me. I had a questioning look on my face, when suddenly he swooped me up bridal style and ran over to the pool.  
"Fang, STOP!" I was punching his chest and arms and kicking him, but he didn't let go. He just kept running. Then he stopped at the edge of the pool and gave me one last smirk. Then he threw me in and started laughing. I stood up in the water and glared at him. I bet Nudge put him up to this. Boy, was he going to pay. I pulled myself out over the edge and walked past him and turned around where he couldn't see me. Then I ran over to him from behind.  
"Fang, look out!" Nudge yelled. But she was already too late. I was a foot away from him and he turned at the last second. Then I shoved him real hard trying to push him in the water, but he grabbed the tops of my arms and brought me down too. I screamed before we went under. He let go of me when we were under and we pushed ourselves back up to the surface. I stood up gasping for air, and so did he.  
I could hear everyone else laughing behind us. "You ruined my shirt." Fang said. I had to laugh at him. He looked so helpless, dripping with water, his tank top pulled tightly over his chest… Stop it Max. This is Fang. Anyways, he doesn't like you like that. Not now, not ever. Get over yourself. Then he pulled his sopping wet shirt off. Wow, he had some tight abs! Flat, broad chest and hard six pack. That's hot. Stop it Max, he's your best friend. Don't think that way.

After we were all done splashing each other, we all headed inside for the night. I was so worn out I could just go to sleep right now. But sadly I couldn't. I had to put the kids to bed first. I sighed and went into Angel's room. I heard shushes and giggling as I walked in. Everyone was in there besides Fang and me. Everyone looked up at me sweetly, too sweetly. I rolled my eyes and said, "Time for bed, guys." There were some last few giggles then everyone went to their separate rooms. I sighed and went over to where Angel was lying on her bed. "Night, sweetie." I told her and then went to tuck the rest of the kids into bed.  
After I finished doing that, I went to my room and plopped down on my bed. I started closing my eyes, when I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in." I groaned without opening my eyes. I was so tired.  
"Hey." It was a deep voice that sounded like silk. Fang, duh.  
"What do you want?" I was still a little annoyed with him for the incident earlier today.  
"Will you just come with me for a minute? And get your bathing suit on." Get my bathing suit on? What the hell?  
"Your not going to throw me in the pool again, are you?"  
He sighed. "I'll meet you at the hot tub." And with that he left, shutting the door behind him. So, I got up and put my still damp bikini on. The cold dampness of it made me shiver. Then I opened up my window and jumped out. I didn't want to wake the kids up with creaking footsteps. Then I spread my wings out and flapped over to the little secluded hot tub over by the pool.  
When I got to the hot tub area, I saw Fang already sitting there, with only his feet hanging in the water. He was wearing his swim trunks and…no shirt. I sighed at his marvelous broad chest and landed, approaching him. He heard my landing and looked up at me. He just widened his eyes a little bit then looked away, back at the forest. I went over and sat right beside him. He smiled a little and glanced at me and said, "I've been wanting to talk to you." Okay, so when does Fang ever want to talk?  
"Okay…" I was waiting for him to say what he wanted to say.  
"I was just wondering…do you love me, Max?" What's the point to this?"Yeah, I do Fang. I also love Iggy and Angel and Gaz-"  
"That's not what I meant. I know you love me that way, but…"  
"Hey, the stars are really pretty right now. Look at them!" I really didn't want to talk about this.  
"Max," he said, kind of groaning. "There's no getting out of this. Just tell me, I'm curious."  
Ugh, why does he have to make things so hard? "Um…" hurt his feelings and lie, or tell him the truth and get rejected? "Er…maybe?"  
He sighed then turned to look at me and kept looking until I looked back at him. "If you don't feel like I do…then don't bother about my feelings. But…I love you like that Max. I really do."  
I was speechless. He liked me like that, too? I can't believe this. I felt like getting up and flying away, but I've rejected him too many times and his heart might just split in two. I didn't want him to hurt like that. I took in a really deep breath, deep enough to make me dizzy, and then exhaled. "I…I do too, Fang." I stared into his eyes and I think I saw a hopeful glint of something. His eyes were so pretty… I did not just say that. He looked back in my eyes and seemed to think the same thing. Then, without even thinking, I started leaning towards him and he did the same. Then before I knew it, our lips met. It felt so warm and nice, and right. It was like we were meant to be, two pieces of a puzzle. Then I had to break away, panting a little bit. "I…uh…I'll be in my room." I gave him a small smile and flew back up to my room and fell asleep, thinking about what had just happened.


End file.
